Dublin Knight
by Celtic-Princess09
Summary: Fiona O'Neil is a hard working account supervisor for an advertising agency. In Dublin after a meeting she is attacked on her way back to her hotel but a handsome man appears and helps her. Stephen finds himself constantly thinking about the woman he helped back it Dublin. will they ever see each other again or is faith playing a cruel joke? Sheamus/OC : rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note: This is my first sheamus story so i hope you like it ****  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own WWE. i only own OC**

**************So ****here is the first chapter!**

**Please R&R as the feed back helps me write better stories**

* * *

Stepping outside the doors of the o2 telecoms office building, I shuddered pulling my coat tighter around me as the ice cold wind wiped at my legs and ankles, silently cursing the pencil skirt I had chosen this morning. I started walking in the direction of my hotel, praying I would find a taxi rank somewhere along the way.

After walking for about five minutes I looked at my watch, seeing it was just past 8pm and already dark. Deciding to quicken my pace and walk the rest of the way to the hotel since it was only a ten minute walk at most. I began to think about the meeting I had with the corporate managers, they seemed impressed with my advertising pitch and hoped they would sign with the company. Suddenly being startled from my thoughts by a rough hard hand grabbing my wrist, gasping with shock at the contact I spun around finding myself face to face with a rough unkempt looking man.

"Get off me!" I spat forcefully pulling my wrist out of his grasp and turning to walk away.

"Ah now, that's no' nice" he slurred grabbing me again harder than before.

"Oww" I yelped, panic quickly setting in as I tried to pull my arm away again but failing. My instincts kicking in I yelled "Get your grubby mitts off me, ya fool!" my hand on his chest pushing him away.

My heart pounding so loud in my ears, I didn't hear a voice behind him until I was violently pulled forward landing hard on my hands and knees, feeling them starting to burn and sting. Moving back sitting on the ground taking the pressure off my grazed hands and knees. I looked up to see the man that intervened, my eyes taking in the sight of him noticing the intense paleness of his skin and bold red hair, the sheer size of the man made me tremble. Seeing him violently push my attacker back "Didn' ya mother teach ya to never put ya hands on a woman" he drawled in a thick Dublin accent. The smaller man scramble to his feet before running in the other direction, turning and walking over to me as I see sat there on the cold ground in shock. "Are ya alrite lass" bending down and holding his hand out for me. I took his hand for help off the floor but hissed at the contact pulling my hand back quickly. He took my hands and turned those palms up, seeing them bloody and graze he slid his hands under my arms lifting me to my feet with ease. Trembling as he lifted me I tried to steady myself and control my breathing, he brought his face level with mine looking into my eyes "its ok lass, am no' gonna hurt ya" a small comforting smile on his lips. Standing there looking into his slivery orbs I found myself sending him a small smile back "thanks for helpin me" my voice still a little shaky.

Standing there he held me by my shoulders his intense sending shivers up and down my spine " so where are you going lass cos am walking ya" he said in a tone that I knew I wouldn't argue with.

Taking a deep breath "The Clarion hotel" Looking down at my hands wishing the stinging would stop.

"Ah that's the same one I'm at" he chuckled slightly. Sliding one of his large arms around my shoulders guiding me in the direction of the hotel.

"what's ya name lass" looking down into my eyes.

"Fiona, Fiona O'Neil" I whispered feeling his eyes on me.

"Am Stephen Farrelly, nice to meet ya" his strong Dublin accent sending shivers through my body.

"So what ya doin walkin the streets of Dublin, alone in the dark" gently running his hand up and down the top of my arm.

Feeling so stupid I tried to explain "I came out of a meetin and back home in Waterford am safe enough walkin home" shaking my head. "Ah should have known better" looking down embarrassed at what happened.

"Don't worry lass, just next time take a taxi" he replied as we arrived at the hotel.

Walking through the lobby, he removed his arm from around me but stayed at my side standing there waiting for the lift. Looking down at my hands again "A ... Ah just want to say thanks for what ya did" before stepping into the lift. "Let me clean those for ya before they get infected, I have a first aid kit in ma room" holding my hands to look at them better. Guiding me out of the lift and down the hall we stood in front of his door, watching him unlocking it holding it open. I slowly walked into his room feeling uncomfortable being here, I turned to leave but he took my shoulders guiding me to sit down on the chair. Sitting there with my head down listening to him move around the room, then seeing his feet in front of me I looked up to see him kneeling down.

Watching him take things from the first aid kit and place them on the table beside the chair, taking my hands he looked into my eyes "This is gonna sting lass" as he rubbed an antiseptic wipe across one of my grazed palms, I hissed and tried to pull my hand away but he had a firm hold on it. Once he had finished with my hands I felt his eyes travel down my body, approvingly before settling his eyes on my knees, releasing my hands. Taking my ankle and resting it on his knee, his hand gently moving up my calf towards my knee sending jolts of electricity through my body at the feeling of his touch. Taking an antiseptic wipe gently drawing it across the grazed area but as I hissed at the stinging sensation, he lowered his head towards my knee blowing the graze easing the stinging. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his breathe on my leg, his thumbs caressing the side on my knee. I began to feel my body heat up at the almost intimate touch before I could formulate a thought he stood up taking me by the wrist.

"Ya all cleaned up now lass, ah will walk ya back to ya room" walking me towards the door.

Once in the hall his hand travelled up my arm to my shoulder before moving down my back were his hand settled guiding me to my room. Stopping outside my room taking the key from my bag and unlocking the door. I turned and looked up at Stephen "thanks for ya help tonight" resting my hands on his chest. Gently one of his hands cupped my cheek before he leaned down, my breathing hitch and my eyes slid closed feeling his hot breath on my face then feeling his lips make contact with my cheek. "Night lass" he whispered in my ear before turning and walking away. Standing there a moment, watching him disappear into the lift, before turning and walking into my room. Leaning against the door I slid out of my shoes and made my way to the bed leaving a trail of my clothing along the way. Climbing into the bed I lay there thinking about the man that had come to my rescue only an hour or so ago before letting sleep take me.

* * *

Light streaming through the windows I groaned and gently rubbed my eyes, my eyes landing on the clock next to me. seeing it was 10 am I sighed getting out of the warm bed and making my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower my thoughts drifted slowly back to the man who had been my white knight last night. I chuckled lightly as I stepped into the shower, calling him a white knight with the paleness of his skin seemed so fitting. After my shower I got dressed and packed up my things getting ready to check out at noon, deciding I would leave a message for Stephen thanking him again and leaving him my number. I took a seat at the table and started to write my note, remembering hearing him mutter in Gaelic last night I wrote buíochas a ghabháil leat. Mo ridire bán... Signing my name and number. Putting on my coat and grabbing my case I took the note and went to check out, reaching the desk the clerk handed papers for me to sign. Finally finishing up everything at the desk I asked the clerk to give Stephen Farrelly the written message, as I was just about to turn and leave when I heard the clerk speak "I'm sorry miss but he has already checked out" handing me back the note. Feeling my mood plummet I walked slowly outside, taking a taxi to the train station to go back home. I couldn't help thinking would I ever see him again?

**i hope every liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all **

**Here is the second chapter, hope u like it **

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

Three weeks later, I was walking through the main doors of Stratus Marketing & Development and taking the lift to the second floor to my office. Settling at my desk I look out across the main floor not many people are in at 8am but I wanted to prep for the day ahead. I had already signed o2 telecoms account since arriving back from Dublin, but my thoughts still plagued by the large handsome man that had saved me that night. Flicking on my computer and taking my diary out of my bag, flipping through the pages until I came to today's date making note that I had a meeting with my boss at 2pm. Placing it to the side I grabbed the mouse and opened the folders that contained work for today, after pressing print moving the arrow placing it above the E icon. Sitting there trying to decide if I should Google him or not, it seemed this had become a normal ritual for the last three weeks. Turning I got up from my desk and walked to the printer outside my office only see a couple of cleaners bustling about the office trying to get everything done, gathering up the papers from the printer I walked around the office putting them on the right desks. Heading to the kitchen area I made a coffee and headed back to my desk, sitting there sipping my coffee clicking open the internet. Slowly typing his name into the search engine before hitting enter, appearing on the screen was pictures of Stephen. Sitting there sipping the coffee reading that he was a wrestler named "Sheamus" and that he travelled the world with a company called WWE, noise broke my train of thought as I looked up to see the office now full. Quickly closing the page I tried to concentrate on the work at hand, getting up I went about my daily routine checking adverts for the clients I dealt with. The phones rang non-stop and the office was that busy I skipped lunch and dived into my work, trying to keep my mind of Stephen long enough to get through the day.

1.45pm came quickly as the day went past busily; I got up heading upstairs for my meeting with my boss. Approaching the secretary she smiled and told me to go in, knocking lightly on the door before opening it. I stepped into the room seeing my boss sat there with another woman, making my way over the room I sat in the chair next to the unknown woman. "Fiona, I would like you to meet Stephanie McMahon" I turned to her taking her hand shaking it before listening to my boss talking to her.

"Fiona is the youngest and best advertiser at the company and would be an asset to your company" my boss praised.

"Well I am the Executive vice president, for creative for world wrestling entertainment and we are looking for a advertising team to not only promote the shows but also individual wrestlers too" her gaze looking from me to my boss who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I'm sure you will be happy with the work Fiona does" handing a file across to the woman before she stands up and says her goodbyes.

Turning back to my boss "Fiona this will be the biggest account with have here and the company and I'm personally putting you in charge, this will of course mean allot of travelling for you".

"Thank you Ellen, I won't let you down I promise" smiling at her to show my appreciation before leaving the office.

* * *

**Stephen POV**

Stephen woke up to the sound of his alarm, groaning he turned over looking at the clock 5.30am before throwing the covers back and getting up. He searched through his bag finding his shorts and t-shirt throwing them on, he headed out of the door and down to the gym. Once he was in the gym he started to warm up before hitting his workout routine, thinking about the about the woman from Dublin again he had hoped to see her the next morning before leaving but hadn't. Now he was left to think about her smile, how soft her skin felt to his hand and the smell of her perfume as he kissed her good night. Lifting the weights he was feeling the burn on his muscles has he lifted more than usual trying to work out his frustrations. After finishing his intense work out he left the gym and headed back to his room turning on the shower before looking at the clock it was nearly seven and he had to meet martin at 8 for media. Quickly showering and dressing he headed to get breakfast before he left for the interviews, after eating his food he went out front to find martin already standing there waiting. Climbing into the SUV martin started to tell me about the interviews for this morning one radio show, breakfast show and then a signing at Wal-Mart at noon, sighing I sank back into my seat and closed my eyes. The image he saw was one that he had been seeing for the last three weeks every time he closed his eyes, Fiona's face, eyes closed, dark strands of hair falling down sides of her face, the sweet smell of her perfume and how soft her skin felt touching his lips. As the car stopped his eyes flew open with a groan, he noticed martin looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Everything ok Stephen, you look a bit distracted?" a concerned look on his face.

"ah'm fine fella, just tired is get in there" reassuring the man in the front of him.

Heading into the radio station, he was greeted by a woman he lead him to the recording booth. After he was introduced and was being asked questions by the hosts, he pushed Fiona to the back of his mind. After an hour of answering questions and making the hosts laugh at jokes he cracked, he left the booth and walking towards the exit with martin on his heels. Getting back in the SUV, setting back into my seat closing my eyes seeing the all too familiar image in my mind.

Time seemed to fly by as I was finished at the signing and heading back to the hotel. After 20 minutes of listening to martin telling me about my other appearances this week, we finally arrived at the hotel.

"Cya tomorrow fella" jumping out of the SUV and heading into the hotel, making my way across the lobby and taking six flights of stairs rather than waiting for the lift. Once I was inside my room I walked over to the table where my laptop was placed, flicking it open and on. Pulling up my twitter account then typing in "Fiona O'Neil" into the twitter search engine, scrolling down I see her face and quickly click on profile. I begin reading the profile, learning that she works in advertising, lives in Waterford city and enjoys socialising with her friends. Clicking on her pictures, flicking through the pictures stopping at one of her in an orange jumpsuit, hair tied back tight with the caption of I'm going to fly under it. Looking at the next one it was a video clip and after watching for a few seconds I realised it was Fiona doing a tandem skydive, chuckling at the excited yet scared look on her face. It left me wondering how wild and daring this young Irish lass could be, walking to the bed lying down. Laying there with my arms under my head relaxing, I was imagining what Fiona's wild side would be like, sending a silent prayer that I would somehow see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya **

**I planned to upload a chapter before now been i have been in hospital the last week so while under sofa arrest i wrote this ( on some pretty strong painkillers)**

**hope you like it. Please R&R :)**

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

Arriving at Westchester county airport my heart was racing, it had only been three days since I meet Stephanie in Ellen's office. Standing there waiting for my suit case thinking how quickly everything had gone, I was only given a days notice that I would be coming out here. Gathering my case and Walking through the airport coming towards the doors I see a man holding a sign with my name on, eyeing him quickly I remembered Ellen telling me that a car would be sent to the airport for me. Groaning tiredly walking up to him "hiya, are ya waitin for me".

"Yes Miss O'Neil, please let me take your case and the car is this way" he smiled as if sensing my tiredness.

Walking out of the airport I saw him putting my case in the back of a black SUV before walking around and opening the back passenger door for me. Climbing in, I silently thanked myself for wearing flats travelling, since I was known for my clumsiness when tired. Settling back in my seat I looked at my watch seeing it was 9.15 am I closed my eyes for a minute. Twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of a hotel startled awake by the car stopping I looked at my watch and realised I had fallen asleep and again the driver opened my door and held a hand out to me for help getting from the vehicle. Taking his hand I climbed out of the SUV closing the door I turned to get my case which he handed to me with a smile saying "Have a good day miss O'Neil", walking through the lobby to the reception desk I quickly checked in. Taking the lift up to my room feeling the exhaustion taking its hold on my body after spending about 14 hours travelling, I desperately needed sleep. Once in my room I quickly changed in to shorts and a vest before setting the alarm, climbing into the bed letting sleep wash over me.

Waking up to the bleeping sound of my alarm groaning, I sat up and it took a moment before I realised where I was. The excitement of being here set in again before I even got out of bed, looking at the clock it was 2pm and I had sleep for 4 hours yet I felt completely rested. Getting out of bed going to my case, I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and my Harley Davidson shirt before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Coming out of the bathroom Twenty minutes later I decided to get something to eat, leaving my room grabbing my jacket and bag heading down to the restaurant realising I hadn't eaten since leaving Ireland. After finishing my meal I leaned back in my seat feeling satisfied, I pulled out my phone and rang Stephanie, she told me that I was to meet her at the arena for 7 and that my backstage ID would be delivered to my room. Quickly paying the bill I grabbed my bag and jacket leaving the restaurant as I headed to the lift, I wanted to prep for my meeting with Stephanie and take another look at my ideas. I hated to feel unprepared in meetings and always prided myself on giving clients the best work I could produce which had been very hard since meeting Stephen because thoughts of him seemed to have plagued me while trying to work. Opening the door to my room I quickly pulled out my laptop and set it on the table in my room before sitting down in front of it determined to keep my mind on work.

* * *

**Stephen POV**

Waking up a 6am, quickly getting changed and down to the gym I stormed through my workout routine. Knowing I only had one media appearance this morning I wanted to get it done so I could have some down time before the pay per view tonight. Walking out of the hotel at 8.30 meeting martin standing at the SUV, today I had a radio show and after that he could spend the day trying to get his head in the game for the match tonight at elimination chamber. Walking into the booth, the Dj smiled pointing to a seat while he carried on talking to his listeners.

"Ok everybody, today we have a special guest sitting with me. Let me introduce to you WWE superstar Sheamus" "good morning" the Dj beamed into the mic.

"morning fella, how ya doing?" leaning back in his seat.

"so sheamus, tonight your fighting in a six man tag team match with a group called the Shield. how are you feeling about it?" the Dj asked.

"Well fella, I love to fight and a fight is what they gonna get" leaning into the mic with a wicked grin on his face.

After some more questions about tonight's show the interview ended and Stephen walked about of the booth towards martin "hey fella, let's get back to the hotel need to get ready for tonight" already walking towards the exit. Climbing into the car martin handed him a cup of coffee, "Thanks fella haven't had one yet". Sitting back in the SUV sipping at the hot coffee, trying to get his mind of Fiona because if he was distracted tonight that's when accidents happen. Arriving at the hotel I walked into the lobby meeting Cena and Orton

"Ya fella's wanna grab breakfast, am starving" slapping john on the shoulder.

Ten minutes later the three of them sat in a booth at a diner not far from the hotel, after giving their orders to the waitress john started the conversation.

"So what's up with you man, you not been right since we came back from Ireland"

Dragging a hand over his face "ah don't know fella, I met dis lass in Dublin and I cant seem to get her outta me head its driving me crazy"

Randy started to laugh "it must have been some night for you to be this bent out of shape" john elbowing him to try shut him up.

Groaning "jaysus ye mind always go there randy and nothing happened, I just helped da lass out but there somethin about her".

"Well did you get her number, you could always call her" john offered trying to be more help than randy

Just then the food came and I tucked in not only because I was hungry but hoping it would put an end to this conversation. Eating in silence it wasn't till the walk back to the hotel john asked if "why if I liked her so much I didn't do something about it?" shrugging my shoulders I didn't answer because I had been asking myself that question since meeting her. Leaving the lads I headed up to my room, opening the door I silently promised myself that after the pay per view tonight was over he would ring her office and speak to her. I lay on the bed thinking about what I would say to her without seeming like a stalker, I mean what if she didn't remember me or hadn't wanted/ planned on seeing me again?

* * *

**Ok everyone i promise they will meet again in the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all **

**here is another chapter **

**please R&R :)**

* * *

Arriving at the arena, I stood outside Stephanie's office smoothing down my skirt before knocking on the door. Hearing Stephanie call me into the office I opened the door and stepped into the room sitting in the chair she offered. Quickly settling into the meeting with Stephanie, she began telling me her plans and how I would be working with a team specially put together for promoting WWE superstars images for pay per view publicity and merchandising. Telling me that I would be working closely with the superstars and divas on the roster, which I had secretly looked forward to because this was the company Stephen worked for and knowing I would see him again made me both nervous and excited but trying to keep my mind on work, I continued to listen to Stephanie listing my duties at the company. Asking me what I knew about wrestling, I told her that I had recently started watching and quickly understood the appeal of the shows. At the end of the meeting I stood up and shook her hand and telling her that I was looking forward to working with her and the company.

Walking down the corridor towards the exit I stopped mid step when my eyes fell upon the monitor and there in the middle of the ring was Stephen. Standing there looking at the monitor, Stephen was pounding on a guy's chest, a small smile creeping onto my lips until he got kicked off the apron. watching I winced with every hit wondering if he was hurt and silently repeating the same thing over and over "please make a tag" then he came out from the corner with a high kick the commentator called a brogue before tagging another man in. As he rolled out of the ring I let out a sigh of relief, continuing to watch nervously drumming my fingers on the table. Watching to see Stephen wondering if he was hurt until he came in the ring and broke up a pin, standing there for nearly ten minutes before seeing this huge man step into the ring and start throwing all three men from the other team around like nothing. Watching in awe until the man was blindsided and Stephen rushes in to help him then before another thought could form in my mind I see Stephen crashing through a barrier. My hands flew up to my mouth I gasped and my stomach knotted at seeing Stephen lying there as the camera got a close up view before returning to the match. Pacing a small section of the corridor trying to decide if I should go and check on him or not, thinking to myself what if he doesn't remember me or thinks I'm a stalker not wanting to lose my job before even starting I walked towards the parking area.

* * *

Two hours later sat at the hotel bar, the bartender put my 3rd drink in front of me. I had gone to my room and unable to settle I decided a few drinks would help me relax, sitting there with my phone in my hand messaging my best friend Geraldine. Remembering her reaction when telling her about Stephen over a bottle of wine, she began laughing that I had let him walk away after saying goodnight. My phone beeped, looking down I seen it was a message from Geraldine.

-message

Ye should be making the most of being young

Go find him and make the first move, ye bloody eejit!

Love ye ttyl x

Laughing at her message I finished my drink and hopped off the bar stool, making my way back to my room. Getting to the lift, the doors where just about to close but I called "hold the lift" as they opened there stood Stephen. Standing there looking at him for a moment before stepping into the lift with him.

He cleared his throat then said "Fiona isn't it, ah meet you in Dublin".

"Yeh, I wanted to thank ye again for your help that night" finally making eye contact with him.

Chuckling "ye didn't come all da way here to thank me did ye?"

Just then the doors opened on the 6th floor, both of us getting out I realised we were staying on the same floor. Turning back to him,

I shook my head "no, I came because I was offered a job to work promoting WWE superstars and divas images"

"Oh, well I look forward to working with ye" his tone a little disheartened.

"But I wanted to see ye again, I tried to leave ye a message at the clarin but ye had already checked out" offering him a small smile.

His smile widened "Sorry lass, I had to leave early but I would have like to have seen ye before I left".

Noticing him rubbing the back of his head i asked "are ye alright?"Showing a little concern.

"Am grand lass, just had ma bell rung tonight is all" a warm smile crossing his face.

Stopping in front of my door, fishing my key card out of my bag and opening my door before turning back to look into those silvery orbs.

Running his fingers through his hair before saying "Would ye want to go out to dinner or somethin?"

"I would love to go out sometime" coming out more like a whisper because he moved so close i could feel the heat from his body.

Placing my hands on his chest I felt his muscles tense beneath my touch while taking in the sight of him, handsome features, neatly trimmed facial hair and red spiky hair. He leaned down, his hand cupping my cheek before his lips skimmed over mine. My breathing hitched as my hands travelled towards his shoulders to his neck, sensing my approval he deepened the kiss feeling one of his large arms slipping around my waist pulling me closer. My body and mind battling with each other, my mind winning, I gently pulled back a little from the kiss. Breaking the kiss Stephen let a small growl leave his lips, still holding me close resting his forehead against mine. After a few moments he let go of his hold on me, his hand resting on my hip. Trying to steadying my breathing, he moved his head so I could feel his hot shallow breath on my ear, "good night Fiona" he whispered kissing me gently on the cheek. As he walked down the corridor to his room I turned on my heels entering mine quickly before I went after him because now I was completely aroused and my will power was failing.

Once safely in my room with the door closed I started to pull off my clothes which now seemed so restricting, making my way to the bathroom turning on the shower. Stepping in quickly washing myself all I could think about was how much I wanted him, quickly getting into shorts and a vest I climbed into bed setting my alarm. Lying there looking at the ceiling, thinking about how good it felt having Stephen's body against my own.

* * *

**hope ye all enjoyed this chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter hope u enjoy :)**

**Please R&R **

* * *

Rolling over pulling the blanket up over my head and tighter around me, I groaned at the sound of the alarm clock beeping knowing it was time to get up. I hadn't been able to sleep much, thinking about was how my body reacted to Stephen and how aroused I had become with a simple the kiss. Finally turning, pressing the button on the top of the alarm and pulling the blankets off me rising from the bed with a groan. Taking a little longer than usual getting dressed, standing there looking at my image in the mirror. Wearing a red collarless blouse tucked into my dark blue skinny jeans, my favorite black knee high heeled boots and black military jacket I had to admit I looked good. A smile crossing my face as I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping the little extra effort went to good use if I managed to see Stephan today. Looking at my watched, I went back into the bedroom and gathered up my things for the day putting them in my bag before grabbing my phone and key. Reaching the hotel conference room I was told we were using I was the first one there, taking a seat I got straight to work opening my email and reading the one Stephanie had sent me with a list of names and schedules. Looking up I noticed there was a woman entering the room, she smiled.

Walking over to me putting her hand out "hey, I'm Ella you must be the new addition to the team".

"Hiya, I'm Fiona nice to meet ye" shaking her hand and giving a warm smile back.

"So everyone else should be in soon but we are the only women on the team so I think we will become friends" laughing a little.

I couldn't help but giggle a little as we continued to talk as the 6 men came in and settled down getting ready to work, Ella introduced me to everyone and we got down to work.

After a few hours of arranging photo-shoots, personal appearances and signings for the specific superstars listed in Stephanie's email. Working around their already busy schedules was proving to be difficult, thinking to myself how these guys managed to sleep with the hours they kept. Closing down my laptop and putting everything away I left the conference room and began making my way to my room, I would be leaving in less than an hour and wanted to make sure I had everything packed. Ella had offered me to ride with her and I readily agreed as I had forgotten to rent a car to get to the next location. Reaching the lift I pushed the button and waited, just as it arrived I stepped in turning to see Stephen smiling at me.

"How ye Fiona?" he asked stepping into the lift and pushing the button.

"I'm grand, just going to get packed before I leave for the next location" looking up and smiling.

"So how ye getting to the next location?" he asked stepping out of the lift.

"Am getting a ride with Ella, a young one I'm workin with" walking towards my room taking out my phone.

Reaching the door I turned and looked at Stephen "Do ye mind if I have your phone number so we can message during the journey?" finally finding some courage to ask.

Stephen immediately pulled out his own phone and we started to exchange numbers before he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. After he walked a few doors down to his room I entered mine, going to the bathroom to collect my toiletries and make up. Back in the bedroom I started placing my things in my cases, turning and looking over the room once more so not to forget anything before leaving.

* * *

Soon we were on the road to Lafayette for the live raw show tonight, fifteen minutes into the drive Ella started to talk.

"So Fiona, how come you came to work for the WWE?" She asked never really taking her eyes off the road.

"Well I was the youngest account manager at the company and Stephanie McMahon approached my boss about me working here." Shaking my head, I still couldn't believe I was here sometimes.

"Wow, I can't wait to see some of your work if Stephanie personally hired you. She only ever hires the best in the field." Turning slightly to smile at me.

The conversation continued I told her about how I was born and raised in Waterford city, Ireland also about my family and friends. So after an hour of me telling her about my life, Ella started to sing along with the music playing when I heard my phone beep. Pulling out my phone and opening the message I couldn't help but smile reading it.

**Stephen**

Just wanted to let ye know how beautiful ye look today

and wanted to ask if ye would have dinner with me after da show?

X

My smile grew knowing that the little extra effort I had put into my appearance this morning had paid off. Messaging back quickly

**Fiona**

Thanks but you looked great yeself

and I would love to go out after the show

X

Putting my phone away I turned my attention back Ella who was now looking at me smiling before she went back to singing. The drive was just over 2 hours and by the time we arrived at the Hilton garden inn I really needed to stretch my legs, groaning I got out of the car.

"Are you ok?" Ella asked opening the back of the car.

"Oh yeh I'm grand, just not used to being stuck in a car for so long. Legs have stated to cramp up" giving her a small smile back before stretching.

Taking my cases I thanked Ella and told her I would see her tomorrow before heading into the hotel to check in. Arriving at my room I quickly opened my case trying to decide what I should wear tonight not knowing where we were going, I pulled out my phone and messaged Stephen.

**Fiona**

Hey just wanted to say can't wait for tonight

and ask where we are going so I know what to wear?

X

Standing there looking at my clothes, pulled out and lay on my bed wondering what to wear when I heard the beep of my phone.

**Stephen**

Hey your grand wear anything ye like I'm sure you'll be lovely.

We are going for dinner

X

* * *

Walking through the arena, I was looking for John Cena to give him his new schedule and I had 6 more to give out before I could leave for the night. as I continued down the endless maze of corridors I finally found the men's locker room, hating that I had to stand outside and wait for the superstars I needed I leaned against the wall while thinking walking in and seeing them half naked wouldn't be the best way to introduce myself to them. Leaning against the wall waiting, I suddenly looked up to see the door open and out step john with Stephen right behind him, seeing him smile which I quickly returned. Walking over to them "Mr. Cena, I have a new schedule for ye with a few changes made" handing him the paper I was holding in my hands.

John smiled at me than taking the paper from my hands "hey I don't think we have been introduced before I would certainly remember" putting his hand out.

"I'm Fiona, I'm new here just started in publicity and marketing" shaking his hand firmly noticing the look on Stephen's face.

John looks to Stephen seeing him glare at him, a sudden look of realisation before john smiled and slapped him on the shoulder "I'll catch you later" before walking away.

Stephen moved closer to me, than leaning down he whispered in my ear "ah have to go but I'll see ye later lass" quickly placing a kiss on my cheek before walking away.

I leaned back against the wall and groaned, why was it every time that man came near me my body felt like it was instantly on fire. Pushing off the wall I quickly went in search of the other superstars I needed to see, once the show started I quickly found everyone and after introducing myself and giving them their schedules I quickly left and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Looking at my watch it was 9pm and I was beginning to feel nervous so smoothing down the dress I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a red fitted dress and black strap heeled sandals, just then I heard a knock at the door. Quickly getting to the door, I opened it to see Stephen standing there wear a dark blue pair of jeans, black stripped shirt and black waist coat.

"Wow Fiona ye look great" he smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks so do ye, I'm ready to go just need my bag" walking back into the room and grabbing the red clutch off the dresser. As I got back to the door, he placed his hand and the small of my back and I felt a jolt of electricity from his touch, leading me towards the lift.

Standing outside a restaurant called Imonelli's Stephen gave me a lopsided grin "I hope ye like Italian coz they do great food here." As soon as we walked through the door we were greeted by a very friendly waiter who didn't hesitate to place a kiss on my hand and tell me how beautiful I looked tonight. He didn't seem to be intimidated by Stephen who had put one of his large arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer; we were lead through the restaurant to a secluded romantic spot at the rear of the dining room. The table had a long white tablecloth, candles and wine glasses; Stephen pulled out my chair for me and kissing me quickly on the cheek before sitting down himself. The waiter handed us the menus and opening it, I smiled at Stephen feeling special which is something I hadn't felt in a long time. A few minutes later the waiter returned; I ordered the Caesar salad and Stephen ordered the grilled steak.

"Did ye get to watch da show tonight?" He asked as he took my hand.

"No, I was too busy trying to get the new schedules out. Ye didn't get hurt did ye?" shaking my head slightly, remembering the match he had at elimination chamber.

"No, don't ye worry ye pretty head about me lass" giving my hand a gently reassuring squeeze.

"Have ye ever really hurt yeself wrestling?" I was curious as to what the man was willing to do for his career.

"Ah was out for two years with a neck injury" then realizing the bluntness of his words "Ah have worked really hard to get where ah am today and ah wouldn't change a thing ah had to do" seeing the pride and passion in his eyes I just smiled at him.

Our food arrived and Stephen didn't hesitate getting stuck in and I figured he needed a lot of food with the training he did. I sipped my wine and ate until I couldn't eat another bite, looking at Stephen he smiled as the waiter returned and cleared the table. After paying the check, he took my hand as we headed out of the restaurant opening the car door for me. As I settled into my seat I couldn't believe how Stephen had been the perfect gentlemen all evening, I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about how special he had made tonight while he drove back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi all, here is another chapter for you**

**hope you enjoy**

**this chapter is rated M**

* * *

As we reached my room I realised I wasn't ready for the night to end, Stephen had been such a gentlemen all evening and making me feel so special. Opening the door, I turned looking up at him taking his hand and leading him into the room. Standing there I heard a click of the door closing, Stephen eyes travelling up and down my body as I began to blush. Turning away still holding onto his hand leading him further into the room, but he pulled his hand free. His large hands grabbed my hips pulling me back against his chest, standing there I could feel his breath on my neck "are ye sure ye want this". Placing soft kisses on my shoulder moving up the side of my neck, leaning back into him a moan escaped my mouth before saying "yeh im sure" it coming out more like a whisper. Spinning me around his lips came down on mine; placing one hand on the back of my neck he deepened the kiss as his other hand travelled up over my ribs and around onto my back. Needing to get my hands on as much of Stephen as possible, I moved my hands to his chest and started to unbutton his waist coat. He broke the kiss as he trailed them over my jaw to my neck, quickly tugging at the bottom of his shirt; I slipped my hands under running them up his chest, his muscles tensed under my touch. Stephen started to pull the zip of my dress down slowly, his knuckles brushing against my back as he did; every touch sent sparks of electricity through my body. Gasping at the feelings from his contact, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt before pushing it passed his shoulders; his waist coat and shirt falling to the floor. Stephen suddenly pulling back, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders and his eyes seemed to be searching mine for permission to continue. Smiling up at him he slowly moved the straps on the dress off my shoulders, as it fell to the ground I put my head down; suddenly feeling embarrassed standing in front of him in nothing but red lacy underwear when he had the body of a god. I felt his finger under my chin, tilting my head back up his eyes taking in every inch of my body before he leaned down and whispered "ye beautiful lass and I want ye to look at me when am touching ye".

His large arms slipped around my waist and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him as he walked over to the bed; gently placing me in the middle never breaking eye contact. Then positioning himself between my legs he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, feeling his tongue brush against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue began to explore my mouth. He slowly trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck nipping at the skin above my collar bone, as he continued to kiss moving down my body. My fingers running through his hair, arching my back as he slipped his hand under me unclasping my bra before tearing from my body with a growl. He looked at my breasts, his tongue sweeping across his lips as he lowered his head and placing a small kiss on my right nipple. A sigh left my lips as I arched into him; he took one of my breasts in his hand and started flicking his tongue across the nipple of the other. I moaned in pleasure as he started to suck on my nipple roughly, his facial hair gazing my skin as I gripped his hair a little tighter. Removing my fingers from his hair I gently dragged them down his back, feeling his muscles bunch beneath them as I arched into him again; slowly he made his way down my body kissing a line above my panties. His thumbs hooked at the sides of my underwear before he pulled them down across my thighs so slowly, moaning as I was painfully aware of how aroused he had made me. As they joined my bra on the floor, his hands grabbed my knees and began kissing the inside of my thigh moving upwards my breathing became heavier in anticipation. Closing my eyes I felt him slid a finger into my centre, moaning and gripping the sheets beneath me at the intrusion; I heard him speak his accent more guttural than before "open ye eyes and look at meh". Looking down at him, he put another finger in and pushing it further and further; a smirk forming on his face as I arched my back and gasped loudly. Moving them in and out, I started to moan and gripping the sheets tightly then I gasped as I felt his tongue flick across my clit sending me over the edge. I cried out as I started to feel my orgasm building in the pit of stomach, as I reach my peaked I gripped his hair, feeling my whole body stiffen and tremble whispering "Oh my god" over and over. Watching him sit up slightly and put his fingers in his mouth "ye taste better than ah thought"; my eyes widened with shock as he smiled his face coming closer to mine placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Grabbing his shoulders I pushed him back, reversing positions until he was lying back on the bed. I straddled on top of him, placing soft kisses to his lips as my hand roamed down his chest; feeling every muscle tense under my touch until reaching the top of his jeans. Sitting up I started to unfasten his belt before I unzipped his jeans, pulling them over his thighs quickly throwing them to the floor. Slowly sliding my hands up his thighs and over the front of his boxers I felt him harden; as I slowly rubbed my hand against his hard shaft through the material. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist, his eyes filled with lust "don' tease meh lass"; I give him a small smile pulling his boxers off as they joined his jeans on the floor. Taking in his whole body, thinking to myself he was larger than any man I had ever had and found myself biting down on my bottom lip. Smiling at him as I took his hard length in my hands slowly moving them up and down, his eyes widen as I leaned forward and flicked my tongue over the tip. He growled as I put the head of his large cock in my mouth, twirling my tongue over the head. Slowly taking his length in my mouth I began sucking, feeling his hands gripping my hair. Lightly I started to massage his balls, still sucking I could hear him moaning as his grip on my hair tightened. I could tell he was close to coming but suddenly he pulled me from his cock, rolling over so he was above me he got up from the bed and pick up his jeans; raising my eyebrows in confusion until he pulled out a condom. After putting it on, he quickly returned to the bed roughly pulling my tights apart and settling between them leaning down resting his weight on his elbows.

Placing himself at my entrance, he whispered in my ear "are ye ready for meh lass" and not trusting my voice at this moment I just arched myself into him, gripping his shoulders tightly. Slowly he started to enter me, stopping when he had the head of his cock inside me; I gasped digging my nails into his shoulder which seemed to bring out a primal need in him as Stephen trust into me fast and hard, a scream left my lips at the intrusion and slight pain from his long hard length before I adjusted to his size, feeling the fullness and pleasure as he started moving again. His trust were slow and gentle at first but quickly became hard and fast, kissing my neck as he breathed the words "fuck ye feel good lass". I felt my orgasm building and my breathing became laboured as I dug my nails into his shoulder again and arched my back. I choked out "Please don't stop" as he trust harder and faster into me I felt myself reaching the height of my orgasm, breathlessly saying his name as I stiffened and arched into him. Beginning to tremble from the effects of the ecstasy, Stephen buried his face into my neck as his trust into me hard once more before an animalistic growl came from his lips as he reached his climax. Stephen gently place his head against mine, both of us covered in beads of sweat and panting as we tried to control our breathing. We stayed like that for a couple of moments before Stephen slid on the bed beside me, covering us with a blanket before pulling me close. Lying there with my head on his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around me, he kissed me on the top of my head. Looking up at him, I place the palm of my hand gently to his face as he leaned into it; his eyes widen when he noticed a tattoo on my wrist; taking my wrist he rubbed his thumb back and forth over it.

"ah didn' notice this before now" he seemed intrigued by the symbol on my wrist.

"It's a trinity knot, ah got it when I was 16" wondering why it interested him?

"Ah know what it is but what does it mean to ye coz there are a lot of possible meanings for da trinity knot lass" looking at me I could see the interest in his face.

"Well for me, it means love, honour and faith and da circle represents eternity. I got it to remind me of the 3 things I want in life" smiling at him because he was the only person to ever ask that.

"Ah like that lass" placing a gentle kiss to the symbol before holding me tight again and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart drum as I fell peacefully to sleep.


End file.
